


Сообщения и приказы

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нисей прижал тыльную сторону ладони к хрупкому резному завитку, чувствуя, как тает морозный узор, превращаясь в жидкие капли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сообщения и приказы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Loveless Secret Santa -2013 для Акрум

Свет зажигать не хотелось.   
Висок холодило мерзлое оконное стекло, слегка покрытое по краям инеем.   
Нисей прижал тыльную сторону ладони к хрупкому резному завитку, чувствуя, как тает морозный узор, превращаясь в жидкие капли.  
Слезть бы сейчас с подоконника, прибавить отопление, зажечь свет везде, врубить музыку погромче – так, чтобы пожилая соседка постучалась в дверь и, укоризненно поджимая губы, попросила сделать потише. Нет, она, конечно, все понимает, праздник как-никак, но не мог бы Нисей-кун все же убавить звук – ее подружкам не нравится современные ритмы и тяжелые басы, от которых вибрируют стены.  
Нисей ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и прижал колени к груди.  
На улице то там, то тут мерцали разноцветные гирлянды. Уличные фонари бросали на белые тротуары палево-желтые круги света, похожие из-за следов на снегу на десяток-другой маленьких лун с возвышенностями, кратерами и морями. Нарядно одетые люди спешили по улицам, не зная, что топчут сейчас маленькие копии ночного светила.  
Даже через двойное стекло Нисей слышал их веселый гомон.   
Скользя от потока к потоку лимонного света, крепко обнявшись, торопилась влюбленная пара в одинаковых шапках с помпонами. Пробежала, оскальзываясь на высоких каблуках и весело хохоча, стайка молоденьких девушек в ярких платьях и цветных париках – наверняка спешили на маскарад в Гинзе. Пожилой мужчина с грудой свертков и коробок, направляемый уверенной рукой своей супруги, бережно прижимал к себе подарки для многочисленных внуков.   
До Нового года осталось несколько часов.  
Нисей похлопал себя по карманам домашних штанов, потом вспомнил, где бросил телефон и нехотя слез с подоконника.   
В глубине комнаты тихо гудел ноутбук, бросая синие блики на письменный стол, заваленный тетрадями, ручками и коробками из-под лапши на вынос. Найдя мобильный на самом краю, по соседству с упаковкой леденцов от кашля, Нисей сжал его в руке и вернулся к окну.  
Ноль сообщений, ноль вызовов.   
Ожидаемо.  
Мимуро приглашал к ним присоединится: у его одноклассника намечалась большая новогодняя вечеринка с пивом, симпатичными старшеклассницами и зеркальным диско-шаром.   
Когда Нисей поблагодарил, но отказался, Мей понимающе улыбнулась и, обняв свою Жертву хозяйским жестом за талию, поинтересовалась:  
– Будешь праздновать с Аояги?  
Нисей отшутился, что маленьким девочкам об это еще рано знать, и нахлобучил ей кепку до самого носа, заработав пожелание сдохнуть под елкой, а лучше – подавиться осэти.  
Он не обиделся. Будь они в Системе, Нисей валялся бы в оковах и харкал кровью, не в силах подняться. Хотаруби, несмотря на возраст, действительно была талантлива, нутром чуя, куда следует бить.  
– «Дома, с Рицкой. Что за странные вопросы?» – так ответил Сеймей, когда Нисей спросил о планах в новогоднюю ночь.

Индикатор телефона показывал уверенный прием, но еще пару часов и сотовые сети будут перегружены вызовами.   
Нисей хотел бы позвонить Сеймею, спросить, как у него дела и что он подарит матери и брату. Узнать, какую телевизионную программу он смотрит и что загадает в первую секунду Нового года. А еще рассказать, каким близким и важным он стал для него, Нисея. И что, если бы он мог, то загадал бы одно-единственное желание – быть рядом с ним. Всегда.  
Устав, не моргая, пялиться в пустое поле для сообщения с мигающим курсором, он быстро набрал: «Счастливого Нового года тебе» и нажал на клавишу «отправить». Через несколько секунд мобильный негромко просигналил – сообщение доставлено.  
Что ж, можно было ложиться.   
Внезапно сотовый разразился трелью входящего звонка и Нисей чуть не выронил его от неожиданности.   
Взглянув на высветившиеся имя абонента, он быстро соскочил с подоконника, бросился к ноутбуку и открыл первый попавшийся аудиофайл. Потом медленно вздохнул, пытаясь унять волнение и как можно приветливее произнес, поднимая трубку:  
– Алло!   
– Спасибо, Нисей, – из динамика зазвучал хрипловатый голос Сеймея, – уже празднуешь?  
– Конечно, – стараясь, чтобы звучало беззаботно и радостно, ответил Нисей, – собрались пораньше, ждем опаздывающих. Привет тебе от Мимуро, кстати.  
– Хорошо, – серьезно ответил Сеймей и замолчал.  
Нисей жадно вслушивался в происходящее на том конце сигнала. Веселый голос Рицки, Мисаки, зовущая Сеймея к столу, негромкое бормотание телевизора. Наверняка у них огромная пушистая ель и пахнет благовониями. А еще очень светло, как днем, и они все улыбаются.   
Молчание затягивалось.  
– Я пойду? – почему-то спросил Нисей.  
– Не буду тебя отвлекать. С наступающим, счастливого Нового года.  
Нисей открыл, было, рот, чтобы перебить его, сказать то самое, важное. Прямо сейчас. Но в трубке уже раздался прощальный сигнал.  
– Я люблю тебя, – онемевшими губами прошептал Нисей в мертвую тишину сети.  
Сморгнув непрошенные слезы, захлопнул телефон и зашвырнул его в глубину кровати. Выключил ненужную теперь музыку.  
Вот и все.   
Не успел, не смог, испугался. Как и всегда.  
Он лег, не раздеваясь, на постель, наблюдая, как по потолку скользят тени. Счастливые предновогодние тени спешащих куда-то людей. Еще немного и комнату заполнит треск и разноцветные вспышки фейерверка.   
Заснуть сегодня точно не удастся.  
Где-то в складках одеяла телефон тренькнул смс-кой. Неужели Мимуро вспомнил о нем? Шевелиться не хотелось. Как не хотелось подбирать слова для ответного сообщения, желать чего-то, что все равно никогда не исполнится.  
Нисей сжался в комочек, пытаясь договориться со своим болезненно-ноющим сердцем. Он знал, что так произойдет – глупо мечтать о несбыточном.   
А завтра станет легче.  
Мелодия смс-ки глухо зазвучала вновь.  
Нисей нехотя перевернулся на спину и, наощупь найдя мобильный, открыл сообщение: «Мы едем на Одайба смотреть новогоднее шоу».  
Сеймей издевается? Иначе с чего бы ему информировать Нисея о своих перемещениях?   
Стиснув зубы от внезапно нахлынувшей злобы, он машинально открыл следующее: «Мы – это ты и я. Через сорок минут у моего дома. Это приказ».  
Сердце подскочило к горлу, потом остановилось и быстро-быстро застучало, громко отдаваясь в висках.   
Заметавшись по комнате, он выдернул из шкафа чистые джинсы. Футболки надежно спрятались в глубоком ящике комода и Нисей, плюнув на поиски, натянул свитер на голое тело. Путаясь в рукавах куртки, он всунул босые ноги в кроссовки и вылетел за дверь.  
Сорок минут, сорок минут – он успеет, он обязан успеть.  
Замерев на лестничном пролете, на волне эйфории, он быстро набрал: «Я люблю тебя» и отправил, не давая себе времени на раздумья.  
Распахнув дверь парадного, Нисей скорее почувствовал, чем услышал писк телефона. На экране светилось: «Можешь опоздать на пятнадцать минут – я подожду».  
Нисей счастливо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как обида и тоска испаряются, тают, как морозный узор под теплой ладонью.  
Не глядя, он рванул к стоянке такси и столкнулся с немолодой симпатичной женщиной в бордовом пальто со светлой опушкой.  
– Простите меня! С Новым годом вас! – улыбаясь до ушей, извинился он. В порыве чувств обнял опешившую женщину и поспешил дальше.  
\- Молодой человек, у вас все хорошо? – поинтересовалась изумленная незнакомка в спину.  
Нисей расхохотался, понимая, что выглядит, по меньшей мере, буйно помешанным:  
– Нет, – он замотал головой, – не хорошо, а просто замечательно!  
Кроссовки от быстрого бега оставляли глубокие нечеткие следы на маленьких желтых лунах тротуара. Нисей был уверен, что отпечатки его подошв похожи на моря Ясности и Спокойствия.


End file.
